A Trip to Remember
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Drabble... Elphaba and Nessa are on a trip with their father in the Vinkus. Until a certain young prince comes along and takes the chance to court the emerald skinned girl. Years before Shiz, pre-musical. Just a 'what if' if they crossed paths before, and somewhat forgot? - I don't own Wicked in anyway what so ever. Though that'd be pretty bloody awesome.


**A/N-**  
**OMG, some drabble. What a surprise! Well it is a surprise cause it's drabble about Wicked (musical-verse, I'm not a fan of the book)**  
**This is a result of when my imagimation was overflowing. Yes I don't even know why I wrote it, I guess it sounds good enough...  
****_~Vision_**

* * *

She was too oblivious to notice him, leaning against the pillar, staring at her as he grinned. She was too endorsed in a book she had bought recently as Nessa delicately and quietly nibbled on a sandwich from a nearby cafe. That was until he decided to open his big mouth.

"Hey there emerald girl." he said, still grinning. His arms folded. Elphaba didn't turn her head towards him, she glanced, narrowing her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"The name's Elphaba." she snapped, this made his grin even wider.

"Well I'd prefer to call you emerald."

"_I'd_ prefer it if you called me Elphaba." Elphaba hissed through gritted teeth, not laying an eye on him. She continued to read, trying to ignore him staring and smiling at her. There was an awkward silence.

"How long is father going to be, Fabala?" Nessa quietly asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. Elphaba sighed.

"Soon Nessa, soon." she assured the 10 year old in the wheelchair. A snort came from behind. Gently placing her bookmark inside, Elphaba slammed her book and had stormed over to where he was standing. She glared at him, looking into his eyes with such anger.

"Getting brave are we, Fabala?" he teased, smirking. There was a playful look on his face. Elphaba clutched her book tighter, clenching her teeth.

"Only my sister can call me that. And I swear in all of Oz if that name comes from your lips there will be another thing coming!" she threatened.

"Fine by me."

Elphaba continued to glare for a moment longer, looking deeper into his azure blue eyes. She was searching for comebacks in her mind until she felt a sudden pang in her heart. Her mind flooded with panic. What was happening?

"Ugh!" Elphaba scuttled back to the bench beside Nessa. Hastily she opened her book and feigned reading. He strolled over, behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked, this had startled the green girl, and eventually turn around.

"Nothing!" she snapped, scowling.

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"If I were you brainless boy I'd stop being a pest."

"Brainless boy?!" he gasped, in mock horror, "The name's Fiyero."

"I'd prefer to call you brainless boy." there was a tint of red in her cheeks.

"_I'd_ prefer if you called me Fiyero."

"Don't. You. Twist my words." Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Who says I was?" Fiyero had stepped over the bench and sat down. Elphaba inched away, closer to Nessa, "You know, they say that emeralds are beautiful jewels."

"What are you trying to imply?" her brow creased, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." he rolled his eyes innocently. He flicked her plaited hair, Elphaba held his wirst in a firm grip, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Exactly, now you don't want it broken do you?" she tightened her grip. Fiyero vigorously shook his head, trying not to whimper in pain. This girl's grip was strong, "Good."

Fiyero held his wrist for a brief clock-tick. He brushed a stray strand of his sandy hair from out of his face. Elphaba took the time to study him as he examined his wrist. She was sure he was around her age, slightly older perhaps? Baring in mind she was half a head shorter than him so it was definite they were the same age-ish. She flushed slightly. Elphaba shook her head and dismissed her thoughts and looked at her feet.

"Were you staring at me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure!" Elphaba raised her voice.

"I was only asking." mumbled Fiyero. Elphaba rose and went over to Nessa, she placed her book in her sister's lap.

"Come on Nessa. Let's go." she said blankly. Starting to push the chair.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. Elphaba turned on her heel.

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because our father will be mad at me if we are not waiting for him after his meeting."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" he whined.

"I could if I would but I can't. Clear?"

"Yes emerald girl." Fiyero complied. Elphaba was grinning at him.

"Goodbye brainless boy."

"The name's Fiyero. See you around, Fae!" he called. Elphaba pouted.

"The name, is Elphaba!" she yelled. She pushed Nessa along. Her cheeks felt a little hot as she smiled to herself._ Fae, I kind of like that._

* * *

**A/N.2-  
Master Tiggular, what have you gotten yourself into. Harmless flirting with Miss Thropp I assume. Oh and pretty sneaky how you didn't even let it slip about your status in society *grins* Wait, why am I talking to somebody who isn't real?  
Anyways, review, fave and follow et al.  
****_~Vision_**


End file.
